Amends
by Wolf31
Summary: Faith returns to town looking to make amends and meets up with Xander. Please R+R. Redid Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. All people belong to Joss the creator of BtVS. I just like to dabble in his creation.  
  
Amends Again  
  
Faith is walking down the dark streets of SunnyDale. She knows that eventual she will run in to Buffy but for tonight she just wants to fight the good fight and maybe save someone.  
  
"This is so boring," mumbles Faith. She has been out of prison for a couple of months. She stayed in LA to get back in shape and to work things out withAngel and Co. She feels they would accept her back if the Scoobies do not work out for her. However, she knows that she must at least try even if the Scoobies do not want anything to do with her. Therefore, she continues her walk and she fights the good fight.  
  
Then she sees her chance. There down the road a bit a she vamp looking like a hooker has just picked up some dark haired guy and leads him to a nearby ally.  
  
"Why are there so many alleys in this city? I swear that for a small town like this there is enough dark alleys to rival Boston. I so hate this town." She thinks.  
  
She sprints to the alley then starts a slow walk trying to figure out a battle plan in the tight space allowed. As she draws closer to the two in the alley, she hears talking. However, she knows one voice better then she would like to admit. It was a voice she has not heard in years and the last time she talked to him she insulted him while she was in Buffy's body.  
  
"What is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed? Man, this is not going to go well. At least I will be able to show him I want to make amends for my past." She says all this so quietly she barely noticed she said them at all.  
  
"I know you a vampire. I have been killing your kind for years now. I also know that you think you can just pick some random guy off the street drain dry him and leave. Well tonight you will not get any blood from me." Xander says as he pulls out a cross to stop the vamp's approach to him.  
  
The vamp stops her approach and looks at him. "You run with the Slayer," she hisses as she shifts in to game face. "You will not kill me tonight and you will not live long enough to tell the Slayer where I kill."  
  
Xander looks at her with eyes that hold great pain and sadness. "I am not here to kill I just don't want to be sucked dry. I just want a quick and painless death to end my life."  
  
Faith creeps slowly towards the vamp. She is about to jump and end it when she hears Xander's painless death statement. She stops for a brief moment and watches as Xander lowers the cross and turns his back on the vamp. The vamp looks at him and smiles. She takes a step towards him hoping to at least get a kill for the night.  
  
"Do you want me to drop you body anywhere after this? I am sure the Slayer will suffer greatly to see your broken body on her doorstep." The vamp enquires.  
  
"What ever sister just kill me so I at least don't have to listen to you talk," Xander replies with a voice of both annoyance and pain.  
  
"Well see you later." She remarks as she grabs his head to twist it.  
  
He feels her grab his chin and the top of his head. In one quick movement, he will be dead and all the pain will end. He even might make it to heaven. He is unsure but he knows hell could be no worse then living. He feels his head begin to turn but then stops as he breathe in the ash of his assassin.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing boytoy?" Came a voice that was both sweet and angry at the same time. Xander turns to see a set a beautiful eyes that the last time he looked into where filled with pain and she was trying to kill him.  
  
"So Faith you came all this way to stop that so you could do it? I will admit right now I do not care, kill me if you want in fact do it because I want you to end it. I am sick of this life and I want off. So here you go Faith kill me and know that you can getaway with out having to answer for my death. Buffy would think it is a vampire and maybe she might go back in to killing them then just sleeping with them. Hell maybe Ahn might find the peace she needs so doesn't have to stay in the Vampire Layer group either." All this came in quick angry and rage. The pain of seeing his ex with Spike and knowing the Buffy has also gone that route. The knowledge that Spike got two very important people in his life to have sex with him hurt. The pain of Buffy not allowing him to kill Spike also hurt. She still would stay with him then come back to her friends.  
  
Standing there stunned was all Faith could do. She stands there looking at this man that held such pain. She saw him fight by Buffy's side, helped her escape from the she demon, heard of him stopping Angelus from killing Buffy, and even brought Buffy back to life. Right now at this moment, she sees him as a defeated man. Some much has gone by since she left. Buffy died, came back, Spike has slept with both Buffy and Anya. Then it happened the barrier that was holding all that pain broke and Xander fell to his knees and cried. She stood there looking at him and trying to understand what to do. She was a slayer. Not a friend, not a parent, and not a healer. What can she do but watch? Then from some where in her mind almost a subconscious though. Hold him, just hold him, and let him cry. Before she could even think about where in came from of weather to do it she was on her knees holding him and trying to convey some form of comfort.  
  
So there, they stayed for what seemed like hours. Just holding each other. Some time during the hug, she realized that he was also holding her. Then it hit her how much she must have hurt him from sleeping with him then throwing him out, then trying to kill him and his friends. She also started to cry. Shortly after Xander had calmed down and noticed that Faith was also crying. It hurt him to see her cry soas he rubbed away some tears he started to stand up. They never broke the hold they had as they stood up and walked off.  
  
Xander just walked back to where he was at home right now, his hotel room. Faith just walked with him offering her support and following his lead. As they walked into the lobby Xander started to talk.  
  
"Faith I only have one bed in my room. I can try and get a twin room if you don't have a place to go." Xander said looking at her and trying to hold it together.  
  
"Thanks but no. I have a place to go to," she lied to him. She did not want to leave his side yet and wanted to talk with him longer. "Can I stay with you longer though? I would still like to talk to you more."   
  
"Sure Faith you can stay for awhile."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
They started back to his room after he went up to the counter and got a pillow and some more towels. They walk back was quiet and they were no longer arm in arm but were holding hands. Faith was happy that Xander was going to let her stay for a bit but mad at herself for lieing about having a place to go. She just wanted to stay with him tonight. No sex just a place to stay and be there and have him there for her. She needed him for that and she could hopefully be there for him.  
  
They sat in his room he was on the bed and she was in a chair. They just sat there staring from each other to the room and back to each other. Xander finally breaks the silence and tells her all he could about the last two years. He started with the fight with Adam and ended with him leaving Anya at the alter. Everything he know he told her weather she needed to know or should know he didn't care he just wanted to talk about it all. After that he even went over the past 18 years of his life. He told her all about High school with Buffy, Willow, Jesse, Cordy, Angel, and Giles. In the spand of 3 hours he told her more of his life and thoughts then Buffy and Anya both. Willow was did not even have this much knowledge of his little moments, feelings, and homelife. Faith sat there in awe. What could she say? She had his life story handed to her. Something that Buffy was never given and Anya did not have. How do you just react when you know this about someone? Last time you and him were alone like this you were strangling him.   
  
As he finished up, she sat there and then offered him something she has never offered before. She told him of her life, from growing up with abusive parents, the death of her mother, becoming the slayer, the death of a watcher, and her fall in to darkness. He sat and listened and remembered ever detail.   
  
It was really late in to the night when they finished talking. Neither knew just what to say so Xander did the only thing he could.  
  
"So you up for another round?" he joked but couldn't even make the smile of the joke last.  
  
"Sorry boytoy but I am not going for that now. I am actually going to make something of myself and maybe just maybe find a guy I can love that loves me back." Faith admited to him.  
  
"You don't have a place tonight do you?" he more stated then asked. "You can stay here I will take the floor you take the bed"  
  
"Xander this is your room you take the bed I can take the floor."  
  
"Sorry this gentlemen must offer the lady the bed. That is how it is going to be."  
  
"Well I am no lady -"  
  
"Don't you dare finish it. You are a wonderful women and your are a lady for not sleeping around and trying to do what is right. You say it again and I will have to hurt you. And I don't like to hurt people I lo-" He stopped very sudden. "Friends I don't like to hurt my friends."  
  
She was shocked could he still have feelings for her, was it possible that she could still be a friend and maybe that he could still love her. She was not going to get her hopes up for right now he was in not place to start a relationship with anyone. She was not much better off.  
  
"Fine you take floor I will take the bed," She replies to him. "Thank you for the offer and thanks for giving me a chance to make things right."  
  
Xander looked at Faith and some hope in her eyes. He could not remember if there was anything more beautiful then her eyes at that moment. He took a blanket off the bed and the extra pillow and setup a place to sleep. He gave Faith the towel and pointed the way to the shower.   
  
Faith took off to the shower and he took off to bed. He then went in to his clothes and pulled out a long nightshirt which he set out on the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and proceeded to the floor. He fell asleep seconds after his head meet the pillow. 10 minutes later the shower stopped and Faith came out wrapped in a towel and head to the bed. She saw the nightshirt when she turned on the light. She smiled at Xander on the floor and removed the towel and then dressed for bed. She turned off the light and nestled in to the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
Xander's sleep was a good and restful sleep. Faith's was one of past demons haunting her. From trying to kill Xander, shooting a poison arrow at Angel, and the final fight with Buffy the put her in a coma. She woke screaming then stopped as she got her bearings. Next thing she knew there were strong arms around her holding her. She could feel his heart beat and it was raging. Like he was ready to fight off whatever evil came into his room and attacked her. Then she noticed that she was rocking slightly and that Xander was just trying to sooth her not there was not sign of an attack just a restless sleep. She finally wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could so he would not leave.  
  
"Breathing I want to breath again," he squeaked out.  
  
"Sorry Xan," She said as she lossened her hold but would still not let him go. "Stay here please. I need to you around me."  
  
The fear in her voice was not heavy but he could hear it. "Okay but I am not making a habit of this," he said with half smile. "Unless you want me to" was the only thought in his head. He did not know where it came from and wan't sure if he know where anything with her could lead. Right now, he offered the comfort she gave him when he broke down. He also knew that he would help to fix her again. He is the heart of the group and offer comfort is what he does.  
  
So there they slept in one bed in each others arms wardering off bad dreams and evil demons. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. All people belong to Joss the creator of BtVS. I just like to dabble in his creation.  
  
Amends Again  
  
The morning came with many questions for Xander and Faith. He knows right now he needs to talk to Buffy and tell Anya it is over. He wakes up Faith and tells her he is going to take a shower and then they are going over to Buffy's house. She is not as thrilled at the idea of Buffy but she knows he will protect her. Like she needs his protection but maybe Buffy will give her a chance if Xander will stand by her side.  
  
The drive there was quiet. Xander walked up to the front door and knocked. We he does not get an answer he goes around back with Faith slightly behind him. He sees Buffy poking around under the bushes with a stick. She turns to him about to talk and sees Faith. And that was all it took for her to loose her temper and dead run at her. Just before she got there, Xander was in the way and was tackled to the ground. He was trying to hold her so she could not get up but when a slayer wants to move, she moves.  
  
"Stop she is not here to hurt anyone. She wants to make amends." He screams at her.   
  
Buffy stops and looks at him and says "You will trust her after what she did to you and to us. Why would you waste your time on trying to help her?"  
  
"She saved me last night and helped me to forgive you and Anya. She is the only reason I want to make things better between us and offer my help if you still want it. You also betrayed your friends and you have protected Spike after everything he has done to us. I wont kill Spike because you asked me not to and you will not hurt Faith because I asked you not to. That is what my friends do for each other."  
  
Buffy looks at Xander and sees him with a very good Willow resolve face. He will not back down and will not allow her to get to Faith. "If you are asking me then okay I will not hurt Faith but she steps out of line its over."   
  
"Spike gets to close to me and it is over. Same rules apply for both." Was all he said and turned to Faith. He looked at her a pleaded with his eyes to say something to help.  
  
"Sorry B. I do not want to hurt or cause problems. I just wanted to make amends for what I have done and try to get back to helping fight the fight. I can go with most ground rules but I will also expect certain things from you like you expect from me."   
  
"Okay let's try and work this out slayer to slayer." Buffy offered Faith her Hand and Faith offered hers.  
  
"You think you can go that and get away from me. You are so dead."  
  
Buffy wipes around and sees Warren pull his gun and bears it then fires. Buffy and almost see the bullet head towards her as time slows down. The next she is be pushed out of the way and sees dark short hair standing in the path of the bullet. She can see Faith start to run around them and dive in to Warren. Time returns to normal and Buffy gets up off the ground. Xander is still standing so the bullet must have missed him. Faith is Straddling Warren with a very pissed off look on her face. Buffy heads over to Faith and looks down at Warren.  
  
"What do you say B? We can kill him in self defense?" Faith asked in the same way she said everything when she first got to SunnyDale.  
  
As Buffy looks in to Faith's eyes she see the joke of it and was about to go along when she heard a voice so weak and scared it turned her cold to hear him talk.  
  
"Buffy" Was all he got out. He was looking at he down at his chest and saw the blood. He was grateful it was more in the shoulder the chest. After he said it, all went black.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" was all the two slayers could say. Faith got off Warren and ran to Xander. Buffy was there 3/10 of a second before her.  
  
Willow and Tara had just run out the house to see what the shooting and yelling was all about. Warren was running for his life and was barely noticed by anyone.  
  
"Call 911" Buffy yelled back to the two. They both saw Xander lying there on the ground with bloody shirt. Buffy had her hands pushing down on the wound so blood would stop flowing out.   
  
"NOW!!" Faith yelled at the two since they have not moved since they saw Xander. Willow and Tara did not even process that it was Faith yelling at them just ran inside to call the medics.  
  
An ambulance pulls up to the house and Willow standing out front tells them to go around back. They run back and see victim lying on the ground with a blonde-haired woman pushing on his chest trying to close the wound. They ask her to step back so they can get to work. Time seems to slow as Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Tara watch Xander receive help and gets lifted on to a gurney and taken back in to the ambulance and rushed back to the hospital.  
  
Willow rides with Xander to the hospital since she can answer all medical questions. The rest hopped into Xander's car and since Faith took the keys from Xander, she drove. Buffy directed her and Tara sat in the back when it hit her who was driving.  
  
"F-F-Faith what are you doing here?" was all Tara managed to get out.  
  
Buffy looked back and said that Faith is okay and came by with Xander and that Faith will be staying in the area for awhile. Faith just looks over at Buffy and was going to say thanks you when Buffy said" Turn right and then it is on the right."  
"Thanks B. Don't worry Xander is going to be five by five in no time." Faith offered.  
  
"I know just I don't want to lose him. There is still so much I need to tell him, I don't want to lose any of my friends."  
  
"What happened out there?" Tara asked.  
  
"Warren," was all Buffy Said.  
  
"When Xander is safe me and B are going to do some Warren hunting and make sure he knows it is better to turn himself over to the police then piss off two slayers. Right B." Faith adds.  
  
"So right Faith," Buffy says and then quieter "so right."  
  
Tara looked between the two and thinks to herself well Xander you better get through this. The five women you would leave behind would not let Warren live another day.  
  
Faith Spots the hospital and parks the car in an empty space. The three get out of the car and head to the emergency entrance. They spot Willow filling out some forms and answering questions. The jog over to her and Willow spots Faith for the first time today.  
  
"You, what are you doing here you slut?" Willow was about to swing when Tara stood in front of Faith and shook her head.  
  
"She is w-w-with us. There is enough violence for today."  
  
Willow stopped looked at Tara then Buffy who just agreed with Tara so Willow stop her assault and filled them in about Xander's condition.   
  
They sat out in the lobby just waiting for word on what was going on. Willow gave Anya a call after the got there and settled down. So now, all five women sat in the lobby with one person on their mind. Xander.   
  
Anya thinks about her future and does she want to be with him. Could she give up being a demon to be with him?  
  
Buffy thinks about a good friend that she does not want to loose. She thinks about the years spent together and the love he had for her and the love she had for him. She could not live if he did not pull through.  
  
Willow thinks of her best friend. The one that she could tell anyone to and the one the she still loved even if he could not love her back the same. She would not give up her friendship with him.  
  
Tara thinks of Willow and what this could do to her. She knows that Xander means something to everyone. He is probably her very first and true guy friend that would protect her and keep her safe to the end. She knows that for Willow it is a much stronger and deeper feeling. Willow would not recover well if he did not make it.  
  
Faith sits thinking why. He was the greatest of them. He held no special powers and still had fought. He saved her a couple of times and everyone in this room owes their life to him some way. Somewhere deep inside her she knew that she could love him. He could make her feel special and maybe complete her life. She needed him to help her be alive and to feel like she had some self worth.  
  
The doctor walks up to them and sees the look of worry and pain on their faces and in their eyes. "He is going to be okay. The bullet went in to his lunge and stay there. Any deeper and might have clipped a nerve which would have paralyzed or killed him. We have him in recovery on a breather. He should be awake tomorrow. You can see him but only one at a time and if anything happened press the nurse button to get help.  
  
Now five women stared at each other as if telepathy was how they were deciding what order to go in. First went Anya, followed by Willow, Buffy, Tara, and lastly Faith. After which they meet back in the lobby to plan the rest of the night.  
  
"I can stay here tonight and watch him. I don't have a place to go back to." Faith stated for the group.  
  
Anya took first watch. Buffy would be back in five hours probably with Dawn to watch after. Faith would go back to the Summers's house to stay and then come in for the night shift. Buffy would take Dawn home and patrol. Tara and Willow would do the morning shift and everyone would be back there 2 pm and see what is going to happen next.  
  
One day went by then two, three, four days and he still was not awake. The doctor did all he could. The wound was healing and his body was recovering just he has not awoken yet. Could not understand it but all things in the hospital seem to go with out explanation. Therefore, he just waited as the women kept coming by and keeping watch.  
  
  
Faith was practically living at the Summers's home. It took time for everyone to get comfortable but they were able to adjust and actually got to welcome her in. Still most talk if any was about Xander. She told them how she saved his life after he walked away from Anya, Buffy, and Spike. She never mentioned the suicide part. Just a vamp came out of an alley and was about to eat when Faith stopped it. She also said that they kind of talk about what she had done and that he let her stay in his room. She slept on the bed and he was on the floor. Again, she omitted the fact of nightmare and sleeping in each other's arms. Anya was not happy about the two of them in the same room. Neither were Buffy and Willow. Dawn knew that Xander would never do anything that was not noble. Tara just sat back and let the others talk about what they should do next.  
  
The phone rang and Buffy answered it. After a minute, all that was heard was her yelling that he was awake. There was a big gust of wind as six women piled out of a house and got in to 2 cars and broke every driving rule getting to the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I do not own BtVS. Everything belongs to Joss and Mutan Enemy.  
  
Amends  
  
Rushing in the ER the headed to his room where the doctor stood and stopped them.  
  
"He is awake and wants to see people one at a time. He already told me the list Faith, Tara, Dawn, Willow, Buffy, and Anya. Okay now I will need to let you know that you can't stay long and by the end of the week if everything is okay he will be discarded and then we will arrange further checkups till he is all cleared."  
  
Anya was not happy about going last. She should be first. She is the fiancée after all. Xander wanted it to be this way then find. I will give him a piece of my mind when he gets out and is healed.  
  
Faith just stared at the group she did not know what to think. She got to be first. The five sets of eyes looking at her did not seem too happy about that fact either. Therefore, she went in.  
  
Faith walks into his room and sees him just sitting there with a strange look in his eye. "So boytoy you ready for another round?" she asked while her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Please don't make me laugh it hurts" Xander chuckles. "I want you to stay around and if you can I would like you to move in with me when I get a new apartment. I can see by your dress you have been staying with Buffy and I would like you to stay with me. I owe you my life I can at least help you make one for yourself."  
  
"Anya."  
  
"She and I will have a talk later. Right now, I want to talk to you about it and would you agree. Also know I am going to be laid up for a couple of weeks so you are going to have to help out around the house more than normal. Afterwards you can do more to getting your own job and a place."  
  
She cried. That was all she could do. Faith just hug him and cried."Yes." she chocked out. "I would like that greatly."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry to cut it short but after Anya leaves can you come back and sit with me?"  
  
"No problem boytoy. Just don't get fresh with me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Faith left and Tara came in. Told her that he was going to be okay to look out for Willow and that he was happy they were back together. Tara left and in came Dawn.  
  
Dawn came in crying. She had missed him so much these last few days. She just crawled in to the bed and hugged him.  
  
"Okay Dawn I am going to live. I love and I can't wait to get out so we can head out to the beach or something. That okay with you?"  
  
"And then we can get ice cream and a picic in the park right."  
  
"Anything you want. Give me a couple of weeks and we will be out having fun. Can you send in Willow plaease."  
  
"Gotcha Xan."  
  
Willow comes in and sits next to the bed and holds his hand. "Hey there Zander. What's new?"  
  
"Not much to tell here. Willow what do you think of Faith?"  
  
"Other then the whole psycho thing I don't think I like her. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We are going to get a place together once I get out of here."  
  
Willow just looked at him with great shock and tried to debate how sane he was. "The drugs you are on so much drugs you don't know what you are saying. Come on Faith living with you that is just wrong."  
  
"Willow please do not worry. I am sane and this is what I want to do. Do tell the others. I do love you Willow and I want you to still want to hang around with me. That is why I tell you. I know you will have the hardest time dealing with us being so close together. Can you get Buffy now?  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks Willow."  
  
Buffy walks in and looks around. She sees him in bed and knows again he has saved her life. "Thank you Xander. Thank you for saving me again and thanks for always being there. Don't ever leave me Xander."  
  
"Buffy I am sorry about not being there to help you and I want you to know that what ever you do with Spike is your own business. I do not like him. I am not going to sugar coat it. If you do want him in your life then I will help you the best I can."  
  
"I don't know what I want from Spike but I will be happy just knowing you aren't leaving me."  
  
"I could never leave you Buff you know that. Come on give the wonded guy a hug."  
  
Buffy jumps to the bed and gives him a big hug. "Breathing Buffy, I still like to breath."  
  
She lets go slightly and just laughs a little. "Okay Xander I will get Anya for you."  
  
"You read my mind Buff. Well I was more thinking of you in a nurseing outfit but still Anya will work." Buffy slaps his arm. Xander just laughs "Owww."  
  
Anya walks and looks over towards Xander. Xander sees the confusion in her eyes and the hurt for not being the first one in. "Anya please have a seat." Was all Xander Said to her.  
  
"So Anya how or who are you doing today?" Xander questions with a hurt tone in his voice.  
  
"Where do you get off telling me anything? You left me at the alter and then you spend the night with the hussy in some notel motel." She angrily accusses him.  
  
Xander stares at her and she can see him just seethe with anger. "You do not get to say anything about what I do. I did not cheat on you once. I did leave you at the alter and you went back to being a vengence demon. You had sex with Spike and you are going to tell me what I should or should not do. When I get out of here, I am going to the apartment. I will get all my stuff and I am leaving. Right now, Faith and me plan to get a place together because I trust a woman that tried to kill me over the one I almost married. Do you even care what I felt when you did that to me?" Xander yell with great force that Anya had to take a step back to protect her from his retalation.  
  
"It hurt Xander that you didn't want to be married to me. You gave me hope taught me to be human and then left me. I feel empty inside I thought you would always have been there. What about-"  
  
"-Leave," Xander stops her talking. "Get out of here then stay away from me and my friends. When I want to talk to you, I will call you. I can forgive only so much. I hurt you great, you hurt me to. We are even. "  
  
Anya walks out of the room. Here can hear some yelling in the hallway and then a defending sound of someone be smacked and others holding that person back. Therefore, he sits and waits for Faith to come back. When she walks in, he can see the redness on her cheek the she is trying to hide.  
  
"Anya did that?" he asked.  
  
"She got me off guard. I did not think vengence demons actually hit people. I thought they just wished stuff."  
  
"I am sorry Faith. I do not want to cause you any more pain. I still want oyu to live with me. I think if you do and in a couple of months life will be the best it has been in years."  
  
"You sure boytoy, I don't think the other Scoobies are going to be that forgiving of us living together."  
  
"They will with some time. After all I am the heart. My love for them knows no bounds. If I can deal will vampire and lesbian lovers then they can deal with my Faith."  
  
"Your Faith, I am also in this boundless love you have?" She questions with more then she could have though being on the line.  
  
"Faith I do lovr you as a friend and you always have been special to me. If you want to try and work at it I would like very much to see what could become of us. If you don't I still hold to the offer of us living together separate beds of course and trying to get you back into your life."  
  
"I have to go slowly. I don't have any real experince in togetherness. I hope to that we can maybe get closer but I really want to have your friendship before I have that kind of love."  
  
"That would make me happy. Tomorrow we start looking and for a place and then we start on getting your life back. I am going to sleep for a bite and get ready to be out of here."  
  
"Okay," She replies then gives him a hug and walks out the door. To which she meets four women with questions on the faces. 


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I dont not own Buffy or any chartcer in that universe.  
  
  
  
Three Months Later:  
  
In an apartment on some street in SunnyDale, two people sit together talking about life.  
  
"Home, this is what a home should feel like," Faith muses. "I don't think I have ever felt this happy about living with someone."  
  
"So Faith what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Same old same old vampires, demons, and end of the world. Nothing big."  
  
Xander just sits back on the couch and looks from Faith back to the TV.  
  
"I love you Faith. I am happy you are living with me and I am happy that you were able to redeem yourself after that whole trying to kill us thing. I couldn't be here if you did kill any of my family."  
  
Faith looked at him and thought about the statement. Love he loves me. After everything I have done, he loves me. Then it hits her some memory so deeply buried that she hope to have forgotten it.  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I'm pregnant. That is what your doctor says I am pregnant."  
  
The Mayor looks at the girl that feels like his daughter, "Yes Faith you are."  
  
"This can't be happening I haven't in a couple months or so. Xander was the last-," Faith stops right there and relives those moments. "It belongs to Xander."  
  
"Most likely but still you are going to be a mom and being at the right hand of the future demon ruler then that child will have everything it wants." The Mayor says with a smile that shows pride for his slayer.  
  
"I don't want it. Call that doctor so I can have an abortion." Faith yelled as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Faith that is going a bit far. You can keep the child and I can keep you safe and help raise it. It will be my grandchild anyway."  
  
"No. Either you call or I can go somewhere else."  
  
"Okay Faith but I hope you are making the right choice."  
  
"I am. There is no way that the farther of it would want to help and I am not going to go through that single mom stuff."  
  
End Flashback:  
  
Faith stands up from the couch and goes to her own room. She sits on the bed and starts crying. She cries so hard she does not feel two arms wrap around her to comfort her.  
  
"I am sorry Faith. I though it should be said so you know that I do care about you and I want you to care about me."  
  
His words are filled with love and compassion. They manage to sting more. "I did kill your family," was all she was able to get out.  
  
"No you didn't. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Tara, and Giles are still alive. Hell Anya and my parents are still a live. You have not killed any of my family. So stop that crazy talk."  
  
"I kill our family."  
  
"Our family? What are you talking about we don't have one."  
  
"During my time with the Mayor I found out I was pregnant. Doing quick math it was yours. I aborted because I knew that I could give in the love in should get and you would never have joined me to even be a part of its life. So I killed it so I wouldn't have to worry about it."  
  
"Ohhh" Xander just sat there holding her. His arms did not move as he processed what was just told to him.  
  
"Oh god I am so sorry. I will leave tonight. Leave SunnyDale completely and never come back. I am sorry I killed your family and I am sorry I never told you."  
Faith broke out of his hold and started to move around the room to collect what she needed.  
  
"Boy or Girl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was it a boy or girl?"  
  
"I don't think that-"  
  
Xander stopped her talking and repeated the statement louder, "Was it a Boy or a Girl Faith. Tell me if you know but don't leave till I get my answer."  
  
"The doctor believed it would have been a girl." Faith continues to collect some stuff.  
  
"Hope" was all Xander said.  
  
Faith looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Hope Harris daughter of Xander and Faith Harris. She would have been as beautiful and as strong as her mother. Thank you Faith for telling me."  
  
"Aren't you going to be yell, scream, hit me or something?"  
  
"No, I love you to much. You are still in pain from it and I want to help. Therefore, you can leave and compound the mistake or stay and build a future with me that might lead to another Hope or Alex. I would go with ever way."  
  
"Alex? You think I would want a son name Alex. Michael, can we do Michael instead?  
  
"Only if you stay and we can get to that point. If so then yes. Just do not ever try to leave me again."  
  
Faith walked over to the bed and sat next to Xander and gave him a hug. He turned slightly and hugged her back. For the first time in the two months they lived together, they slept in the same bed wrapped in each other's arms with a great future ahead of them. 


End file.
